


Constricted

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, idol!verse, jeonghan just wants to sleep, mingyu is a clingy sleeper, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is exhausted and just wants to sleep, but a giant, equally exhausted Mingyu won't get out of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constricted

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)

Jeonghan shared his bed with his members a fair number of times. It was a fact of life when one was packed into a tight dorm with 12 other boys who shared nearly everything. An anxious Seungcheol here or a sick Chan there. Once even both members of the china-line piled on top of him at the same time. It happened for whatever reasons, it was normal. It wasn't something that had come up since they moved to their new dorm however. It wasn’t cramped enough to require it yet, even when they all piled into the same room during the summer. It was an occurrence he didn’t even realize had been missing, that is until his peaceful drifting was disturbed by a giant, exhausted nineteen year old.

They were all tired from a rigorous practice that ended in the early hours of the morning. It was the middle of a promotion cycle and they had to stay on their toes. Soonyoung wouldn't have it any other way, especially with how he kept reworking their choreo for music shows. They had finally been let out after a good 6 hours of drilling the steps. Not one to waste downtime, Jeonghan had happily secured one of the showers first and was in bed not 25 minutes after they returned to the dorms.

He shared a bedroom with Seungcheol, Jihoon and Mingyu, the latter being the one who slept in the bunk above his. The other two, dedicated to their positions as always, had stayed behind in the studio to work over a song in production for possibly a repackaged album. Jeonghan suspected they’d be back within the hour, but committed to bringing them both coffee if he woke to find they’d managed to fall asleep in the studio again.

Refocusing though on their youngest roommate, who needed to get out of his bed and his own bunk before he was really asleep. Squinting into the darkness of the room and reaching arms out to tap on the younger boy’s shoulder it became apparent that he may already be too late. When Mingyu was tired he was about as coherent and mobile as a bag of sand, and Jeonghan did not have the physicality to move him alone. The elder’s light nudges and shoves, accompanied by half-whispered "Yah-"s were only met with half-whines and small shifts further into the comforter. He should have just accepted defeat then.

Jeonghan would not have even bothered if it was anyone but Mingyu. Normally he had no issues sleeping close to any of the other members, it was nice to be so close sometimes, but he was exhausted, and Mingyu was a restless sleeper. If he didn't get the boy into his own bunk he likely had no hope of getting any deep sleep, and deep sleep was one thing he needed to keep up with everything else. Jeonghan imagined a scenario where he threw a fit about it and pushed the larger boy out of his bed and onto the floor, but just imagining it made him feel guilty. 

Mingyu's constant tossing and turning at night was well known in the group. There were countless stories of members being hit by a stray arm or kicked mercilessly when sleeping next to the rapper, and Jeonghan felt there was a strong chance he would be the next victim. It wasn’t fair. He just wanted to sleep.

With a frustrated huff and one last, much harder, smack on the other boys shoulder, the elder gave in and simply opted to face the wall and sleep as close to it as possible, determined to get some rest even if he couldn't move the leech out of his bed. This seemed to be a solid solution as Jeonghan began to drift again, his awareness of the light noises down the hall, slight chill in the air, and presence of his limbs all fading out. He was harshly jolted back to awareness however when two long, tan arms pulled him backwards uncomfortably into a hard chest.  
This was getting to be too much. Jeonghan's patience was already worn thin by his fatigue, and he could feel a very bad mood developing over his roommates disruptive habits. 

One of the arms around his torso was constricting one of his own against his body uncomfortably while the other one wrapped lower and just barely jabbed his side with its elbow. He tried his best to wiggle out of the uncomfortable hold, but as if purposefully restraining him, a long leg threw itself over his own, further trapping him in place, bringing the body behind him even closer. Part of him knew he should at least be grateful that Mingyu was clinging more than flailing tonight, but it was hard to think of anything besides how much he just wanted to sleep. Or at least brush his hair out of his face. Unfortunately it seemed he couldn't do either. Which of course was wonderful.

He decided on just trying to sleep again and hopefully wake up either alone or less restrained. Sadly it was impossible to relax when the body behind his kept shifting and jostling his own. The larger boy was still moving around every few seconds even in as deep of sleep as he was. He still managed to be restless while completely holding Jeonghan captive. He tried to sleep through it for what felt like an hour before his patience snapped. In a burst of frustrated energy, the older boy twisted hard in tight arms until he was facing the other boy and wrapped his own arms around the waiting figure, if only to just hold him still.

A few small, angry breaths left his mouth, either from the uncomfortable heat or maybe burst of adrenaline as he laid there with his arms tight around the torso in front of him. His head was pressed hard into Mingyu's collar and in that place he could hear the soft, slow thumping of the other boys heart. As that burst of energy left him he laid there, feeling almost twice as drained as before. He simply stayed pressed close and just listened to the calming rhythm for a moment or so before he realizing the other boy had finally stopped moving. 

It was still a bit too warm, and his legs felt sweaty from their place trapped In Between the larger boy's, but Jeonghan found he preferred this immensely. If there was one thing about himself that always surprised him, it was how fast he was to let go of stress. Upon realizing Mingyu had finally stopped fidgeting in his sleep relaxation rolled over his own body like a wave, the petty antagonism he had felt towards the other for disrupting his sleep completely fizzled out. His hand was free to move the ticklish strands of hair from his face, and the arms around his chest had now shifted to loosely drape over his waist and in the space between their bodies. He hesitantly released his own strong hold to curl one arm under his pillow. He didn't dare move the other arm, understanding that it was the only thing keeping the giant still, but he did allow it to relax a bit more naturally where it sat.  
The observant part of his consciousness wanted to know if this was what Mingyu needed every night to stop his restless rolling about, if Mingyu just needed to be held a bit too. Given the boy’s puppyish nature it wouldn’t surprise him. He was constantly hanging off of the other members and seemed to naturally drift towards his hyungs when stressed or upset. He resolved to consider it more later when his eyelids didn’t feel like 10kg of dead weight.

As said eyelids pulled closed, Jeonghan mused on how much nicer this was. The slight weight not restricting him, but resting over him. What had been uncomfortable heat dulling into a close warmness now that he felt he could breath again. The steady, quiet thud of the sleeping heart so close to his ear. Even the familiar scent he associated with the taller boy encompassing him. Surrounded, engulfed in that now comforting presence, he was easily dragged into unconsciousness. Jeonghan slept a lot better than he normally did after that. They both did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and after I finished I was just like... why did I write this? Who would want to read this? But yeah here it is. Based off the fact that Mingyu is a needy cuddly puppy and he likes back hugging Jeonghan. 
> 
> As per usual, let me know if you enjoyed it! Also if you see any grammatical errors or anyone seems OOC please let me know as I want to improve as a writer.


End file.
